Manufacturers of windmill devices have developed various solutions aimed at producing mechanical energy from the wind with as high an efficiency as possible so that as much mechanical energy as possible can be collected from the air flow driving the rotor.
A device of the type described above achieving such a mechanical energy production is described, for example, in PCT publication WO 98/07981.